The use of steam for setting or styling hair is well known and many attempts have been made to provide devices such as hair rollers, curling irons and flat irons with structures to emit steam to improve the results obtained in curling, straightening, and setting hair with the aid of heat.
Attempts in the past have included using some type of active which is volatile in a hair styling device. However, the result of using an active which is a volatile ingredient is that it results in delivering a very limited and not long-lasting through the day hair style.
It has now surprisingly been found that the delivery of non-volatile actives from a hair styling device can allow for better and more even coverage on the hair. This approach allows for the delivery of a thin layer of active on the hair and results in a long-lasting hair style throughout the day. This approach also eliminates the problems associated with the use of styling product forms such as mousses, gels and sprays which results in large clumps of active (localized deposition) and less even coverage. It has also surprisingly been found that the use of moisture delivered in combination with the styling active and heat will improve the benefit of reshaping and restyling of the hair. Further, the use of water may aid to ease hair shaping and aid in even distribution of a styling active.